totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Smoothie Guy
Alex Nichols, also known as the Smoothie Guy, is a staff member in Total Drama Revolution, Total Drama Tokyo, and Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. He is labeled as 'The Grumpy Salesman. ' Biography Alex Nichols was born in a dysfunctional family. His mom's job was a prostitute, his dad was an alcoholic who did nothing except sit on the couch, smoke and drink, and watch football, and his siblings were brats, the kind of kids you would find on the TV show ''Superbabysitter. ''Alex ran away from home at age 10 to go live with his aunt, uncle and cousins, who were much nicer. However, Alex remained traumatized from his shaky earlier home life, and became eternally grumpy. He dropped out of high school but needed money, so he looked for a job. He decided to start working the cash register at "Smoothie Breeze", the popular smoothie shop at Revolution City. He didn't get many customers, until twenty castmates from some reality show came to the city. And the rest is history. Coverage Total Drama Revolution Smoothie Guy makes his first appearance in chapter three of Total Drama Revolution, where Vincent and Donny decided that they wanted to go get smoothies instead of participating in the challenge. After they ordered a few smoothies, the cashier at the shop became angry. They're then seen a lot later, still drinking smoothies, and the guy threatened to sue the two if they didn't leave, due to them having drank 10 smoothies. After the two boys left, Smoothie Guy said to himself that he would spend the money on inappropriate magazines. He then reappeared not long after, in chapter five, where Donny and Vincent yet again decided to get food instead of doing the challenge. Smoothie Guy was shown to also own a pretzel stand. He refused to serve anyone with a diaper on, which meant Vincent, and the two quickly realized who he actually was. Before he could get their orders, the two sprinted away. While the Epic Platypi were selling ice cream in chapter seven, Smoothie Guy appeared and acted whiny towards everyone, not knowing which flavor he wanted, even though Chunky Tofu was the only flavor left. Once Cammy realized he was the smoothie shack owner, he took the container of ice cream and sprinted away without paying the team anything. The team members realized this and yelled at him, so he dropped fifty cents. The Smoothie Guy didn't reappear until a little bit after the merge, in the go-kart racing challenge. While the contestants were building their cars, he appeared wearing a sandwich board and selling noodles in a cup, which were only $4.99 plus tax. (He didn't care that you don't charge taxes on food.) Donny eventually saw Smoothie Guy, and told Vincent to run. Smoothie Guy noticed the two and was livid, and began to chase them, but they got away by hiding behind a bush. An angry Smoothie Guy then walked away, but not before stepping on an unconscious Tasia and swearing at her. A few minutes later, he walked precariously in the middle of the track, but was run over by Kavren's car and became as flat as a pancake. In the Aftermath special, Josh (the host) was running into difficulties, and quit the show because he didn't see any catfights. Billy, an intern, said that they needed a new host, and a cursing Smoothie Guy walked out, claiming he was only getting ointment from Toad. Regardless, he became the host after Billy offered him $1,000. He acted rude, swore frequently, and did nothing that was even remotely host-like for the rest of the chapter. A couple days later, Dustin Nutria wasn't picked for the challenge, so he was forced to do community service with a man named Alex Nichols, who was revealed to be Smoothie Guy. He then reappeared in the second Aftermath special, where he was once again being rude and mocking Billy the intern. He forced the Drama Sisters to sing, and said he wanted it to be sexy. When Dolph invaded, he forced them to sing yet another song. When Chelsey was revealed to have a pet dog with her, Smoothie Guy became pissed and told security to take the dog away. He reappeared once again in the penultimate chapter, where he was forced to slow-dance with Elle. He came out and was glad he wasn't with Tasia, but was then forced to switch and dance with Tasia. After an eventful dance, Tasia kicked him in the gut and he keeled over. In the finale, he had a brief appearance pretending to be a member of the Lonesome Body of Land Surrounded by Water, and ran away swearing. Total Drama Tokyo In this season, Smoothie Guy was known to be traveling with the group to Tokyo, but didn't appear until very late in the season, where he was shown to be the captain of the S.S. Crappyboatthatbreakseasily. He forced the contestants to get in within twenty seconds, or he'd leave without them. Julian and Kai threw the dissolved oxygen container into the ocean, but didn't want Mr. Chapman to see, so they lied and said they gave the container to Smoothie Guy. When Chappy came up to him, he was shocked and asked if he was high. He didn't really do anything else for the rest of the time on the boat. In the second-to-last chapter, Kai was alone at an ice cream stand in the countryside, trying to win the challenge which was a race. As he took some ice cream, Smoothie Guy jumped out and started yelling random gibberish. He told Kai that if Kai gave him money, he'd find a way to help him win the race. Kai was dubious about this, saying he was the "shadiest guy ever", but eventually gave him money. He stole the money, and flew away on a jetpack, not to be seen for the rest of the season. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Once again, Smoothie Guy is a part of the staff in this season. Early in the season, the Hopalong Ralphcakes went to a restaurant to look for Roz's missing phone, and Puck annoyed the waitress. The waitress said that she would kick out the team if they didn't eat soon, and "she" turned around, revealing to actually be Smoothie Guy. He explained that he spent the last few months sailing in the S.S. Crappyboatthatbreakseasily, but got bored and came to the town. When Flora suggested that the phone was hidden in a meal, Smoothie Guy came out with a gigantic dead shark and forced everyone to eat it. He then reappeared in the next chapter, which was a Halloween special. The two teams met in an abandoned shack with tons and tons of candy in it, and there was a large sack in the middle of the ground. Puck opened the sack, and Smoothie Guy jumped out, spouting out more random gibberish. He said he would give the teams candy if they competed in a dance-off, and forced them to dance. He attempted to rig the challenge, but wasn't satisfied with either team's effort so he gave each team exactly half of the candy, then shooed them away. Smoothie Guy randomly appeared one chapter later hosting the elimination ceremony, where he was rude to everyone and asked Layla if she was dating Lion Forests, as shown in the tabloids. He appeared in the next chapter as well to judge the teams' skits, and when Gary landed in his lap, he dumped coffee on his head. Trivia *Smoothie Guy's real name is Alex Nichols. He shares a name with Alex, the Total Drama School and Total Drama: Tiki Jungle competitor. *Smoothie Guy's page was created after Sprinklemist and TDIwriter created pages for Bucky and Dirk McGrath, respectively. Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Revolution